Un baile por el túnel de la vid
by Gekrepten
Summary: [Midorima/Takao] ―Oye, Shin, ¿alguna vez te has detenido a pensar que tenemos la mejor suerte del mundo? One-shot. "Para el evento de FB: Un viaje estacional; Por ti, mi PRIMAVERA ha iniciado. "
**A ciegas**

* * *

Los días de puntos suspensivos no les podrían afectar menos justo ahora; no cuando al fin ha decidido llegar la primavera en su punto de esplendor máximo.

Se dedican a observar las horas pasearse frente a ellos sin miramiento alguno, con la velocidad idónea para poder apreciarlas adecuadamente. No logran despegar la vista de ello y por tanto no se han mirado entre sí aún.

Los racimos de la vid silban tenuemente por encima de ellos, meciéndose al compás del marca-pasos más lento y delicioso que hayan escuchado jamás. Les dominan las sensaciones de entre las cosquillas en el estómago y las manos entrelazadas, haciendo que sus corazones latan en sincronía y sus sonrisas se ensanchen.

Ambos respiran primavera.

Midorima inhala profundo, provocando que su pecho se hinche, cuando escucha un―: Oye, Shin, ¿cuántas veces te has detenido a pensar que tenemos la mejor suerte del mundo?

El espasmo facial que excusa tener, a Takao se le figura más a la sonrisa de un niño al que le dan la razón sin haberla pedido siquiera.

Midorima contiene un suspiro y deja salir el aire por la nariz suavemente. Cuando acaba, responde―: Nunca me detengo, nanodayo―, haciendo que Kazunari suelte una risa ligera en señal de acuerdo con él, porque ellos nunca se detuvieron.

* * *

―No imaginé que aceptarías mi invitación tan fácil, Shin...― Las manos aferradas tras su espalda inocentemente no son una buena señal para Midorima; no le agrada esa sonrisa burlona marcada en su rostro casi tanto como, definitivamente, no le gusta su expresión bobalicona al seguir el bamboleo de los racimos que cuelgan sobre sus cabezas.

Shintarou no puede evitar fruncir el ceño cada vez que a Kazunari le refulgen los ojos con los tenues rayos de luz que se cuelan por entre las aberturas del túnel. Y eso le exaspera inconmensurablemente. ―Suficiente. Me largo de aquí.

―¡Midorima Shintarou, no te atrevas a arruinar este momento!―, habla Takao con firmeza sin dirigirle la mirada, imitando el baile de las flores y dejándose llevar. Midorima aguarda un par de segundos en su misma posición estupefacto y le observa desde atrás bailotear.

Casi no puede creer cuánto ha crecido su relación.

Observa la espalda de Takao; los hombros le resaltan ligeramente con las manos agarradas tras la espalda pero la imagen no dura mucho tiempo pues, al parecer, la música que consigue armar su compañero al ritmo de sus movimientos le ha incitado a cerrar los ojos y comenzar a bailar de verdad.

Y un baile de verdad para Takao Kazunari necesita de una pareja real como Midorima Shintarou.

Takao se acerca bailando hacia él sin abrir los ojos aún. Los contrastes en su piel se hacen más nítidos o más brillantes conforme avanza, dependiendo de los matices de luz por los que atraviese, haciendo a Midorima tragar saliva inconscientemente. Puede sentir sus pupilas dilatarse extremamente al tener a Takao moviéndose de un lado a otro frente a él, incitándolo a seguirle el juego mientras se muerde el labio inferior con descaro.

Shintarou no se da cuenta de haber dejado de respirar hasta que el pelinegro le frunce el ceño, aún con una sonrisa, y abre los ojos solo para darle un ligero jalón que lo haga soltar el aire de improvisto. Siente su muñeca siendo aferrada y sus manos ser agitadas en todas direcciones, sin un ritmo que Midorima pueda reconocer o seguir. Por ende, este mismo se dedica a intentar adivinar lo que Takao está bailando sin que se le pase por la cabeza siquiera el detenerse.

Takao se aleja en un teatral desliz mientras le ofrece la zurda, justo al momento en que el otro comenzaba a acostumbrarse a los pasos. No obstante, Midorima no duda ni un segundo; le toma la mano y entonces decide transformar su baile amorfo en un tango que -además de provocarle una enorme sonrisa burlona- permite a su compañero destacarse como el buen enérgico que es. Midorima por su parte, simplemente se limita a darle esa pauta.

Así continúan hasta que las luces del túnel disminuyen para ser reemplazadas por la luna llena que tienen el derecho de ignorar por esa ocasión. Se dedican a sí mismos, no importándoles el mundo exterior. Los movimientos firmes de Midorima se combinan con los pasionales de Takao en una danza que no deja cabida al cansancio del cuerpo o a las miradas perdidas.

Podrían bailar durante toda su eternidad.

Sin embargo, las playeras han comenzado (hace ya unas cuantas horas) a ceñírseles al cuerpo, y el sudor que desprenden es razón suficiente para hacerlos detener por el momento. Cuando Midorima está por comunicárselo a Takao, este hace una seña de negación y le indica con la cabeza que le dé una vuelta más; la última. Midorima, a esas alturas, no tiene nada que perder con un giro más que le dé. Extiende su brazo a todo lo largo que es por encima de la cabeza de Kazunari, le deja el espacio libre para lo que sea que desee hacer, y cuando este termina su giro, en un movimiento veloz y firme, procura que sus cuerpos se arrinconen mutuamente.

Mientras ambos intentan calmar sus respectivas agitaciones, sienten el corazón de su contrario latir fuertemente contra su pecho, lo que les produce un sentimiento de uniformidad inigualable; de conexión eterna.

Se separan sin muchas ganas de hacerlo; lento y pausado. A Takao le escurre sudor del flequillo, le resbala a lo largo de todo el rostro hasta la barbilla y Midorima lo nota. Aunque, en realidad, Midorima nota todo de él.

La sonrisa de Takao sigue plantada en su rostro, esta vez más aferrada aun, y cuando Shintarou cree que esta está por encontrar en ella su punto de máximo esplendor, Takao se deja caer en el pasto sin miramientos.

Midorima reacciona para intentar detenerle hasta que se percata de que el muy maldito lo ha hecho a propósito.

―Siento que... podría morir... justo ahora...―, le escucha decir entre profundas respiraciones. Midorima resopla por lo ridículo que suena y porque, aun así, está de acuerdo con ello: siente que en cualquier momento él también se dejará caer.

No obstante, aún le queda la fuerza necesaria para sentarse correctamente junto a él. Takao le observa con la mueca torcida y le da un tirón por la camisa para que se recueste junto a él. Su pareja decide que una mirada de molestia es todo lo que puede dedicarle ahora, así que se guarda sus regaños por esta ocasión.

Justo su corazón comienza a devolverse a su ritmo normal cuando, recostado junto a él y con el tono soñador en la voz, escucha un―: Oye, Shin, ¿cuántas veces te has detenido a pensar que tenemos la mejor suerte del mundo?―por parte de Takao. Shintarou se sorprende honestamente, le dirige una mirada de soslayo que dura apenas lo suficiente como para ubicar las intenciones de la pregunta, y devuelve la mirada a las flores de glicina y las estrellas que se cuelan por entre las aperturas.

Siquiera puede pensar en un número que se le acerque, pero de igual modo, Midorima responde―: Nunca me detengo, nanodayo―, porque sabe que es cierto.

Porque ellos nunca se detendrán.

* * *

 _NOTAS:_

 _Esto es algo muy, eh, ligero, podría decir, aunque al escribirlo he intentado representar más cosas de las que creo haber logrado (por ejemplo con los tiempos verbales, la relativa duración del baile, la primera y la última escena, los diálogos... No sé, muchas cosas que sería genial que comentasen la interpretación que le dieron), pero me ha encantado escribir hasta la última letra. Me siento pleno._

 _Pero fuera de eso, y aunque tal vez no lo crean, puedo imaginar perfectamente a Midorima bailando tango y a Takao luciéndose con toda la sensualidad que pueda caber en su pequeño cuerpo de pichón... Es un baile que me parece muy adecuado para ellos. Y, bueno, últimamente pienso mucho en sudor, así que... Este es el resultado del tango en mitad de la madrugada, señores. Temed. :v_

 _Como sea. Espero lo disfrutasen y, ya saben, por ellos mi primavera ha iniciado._


End file.
